Zack Chaplain
Zachary "Zack" Chaplain is the husband of Penelope Halliwell and the father of their two kids: Ellie and Elliot. He's a Drazi-Mortal and as such, he possesses the typical powers of a Drazi: the ability to teleport by way of a flame that originates at the heart, cause conflict between groups of people and read the emotions of others. He also possesses a Golden Apple of Discord, which gives him a number of powers while in it's ring form. History Meeting The Charmed Ones TBA The Final Battle TBA Powers Active Powers *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find people or objects. *'Empathy:' The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. *'Discord: ' The ability to create conflict between groups of beings. *'Flame-Beaming:' The ability to teleport by way of a flaming that originates at the heart; it's similar to the Cupid's mode of Teleportation: Beaming. Other Powers High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Ring's Powers *'Telepathy:' The magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another being. *'Suggestion:' The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or completely stop time in a certain area. Drazi slowed down the flow of time to plant thoughts into the heads of his victims. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons, most prominently to manipulate the minds of a Cupid's charges and giving them false memories (this ability paired with suggestion, is threatening to a Cupid). *'Time Travel:' They can travel in time, but only do it in order to attempt to stop a Cupid and their charge; they aren't allowed to mess with time, but it's possible. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Drazis possess a limited form of this power. **'Blocking:' The ability to produce an energy field capable of blocking off a person's heart, leaving them incapable to love. **'Soul Swapping:' The ability to swap the souls of two people. Drazis use this power to further manipulate people and mess with a Cupid's relationships. Personality Of Zack Chaplain TBA Of people with the name "Zack" The number Five personality loves the excitement of life and can easily adapt to all situations. As natural adventurers, these personalities thrive on the new and unexpected and prefer to be in constant motion. It makes them feel alive. They'll stir up some action if there's not enough around, and as inherent risk-takers they enjoy pushing the envelope. Naturally rebellious, the Five personality has no fear and never resists change. Traveling and new experiences feed their souls. Fives are very social and attract friends with ease. People love to be around the Five fun-loving and exciting energy. This is also a lucky number in numerology (like the Threes), so fortune seems to shine on them, helped along by their own optimism and good-nature. Fives have a quick wit, a cerebral mind, and are generally very persuasive. Etymology Zack: Short form of English Zackary, meaning "whom Jehovah remembered." Chaplain: From Old French chapelain, from medieval Latin cappellanus, originally denoting a custodian of the cloak of St. Martin, from cappella, originally ‘little cloak’ Relationships Romantic Relationships Penelope Halliwell: TBA Other Relationships Chris Halliwell: TBA Cole Turner: TBA Annie Halliwell: TBA Lacey Halliwell: TBA Jon Hellene: TBA Dawn Willan: TBA Notes and Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Original Characters Category:Drazis Category:Drazi-Mortals